dungeons_depressionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phiron, Brother of Temptation
Category:Player Characters Phiron is a male sayaad, also known as an incubus, who hails from the ranks of the Burning Legion. Despite his smaller, more travel-sized build, he is a actually a powerful warrior. There is much speculation as to the history of the male sayaadi. Rumors and mistakes-in-translation cause there to be several different stories. From Phiron's account, he was held captive at a very young age, and forced into slave work by the much more powerful succubi. From the mercy of a kind warlock, he was freed and able to become a sidekick and fight with the Legion. After cutting ties with the Burning Legion, he found work on the crashed Exodar, at a particular, not well-known bar as an erotic dancer. He met the party there, and was gracefully taken into their ranks, much to the dismay of a few of them. Appearance Although we have no idea how long Phiron has been around, we know he looks incredibly young for his age. He has a long, angular face, with neatly trimmed facial hair resting on his chin. His eyes are pale blue, and glow with a dim light. He has dark brunette, very curly hair and thick brows. Two braids sit in front of his ears and reach down to his shoulders, while the rest of his hair in tied back in a loose ponytail. He has a tan, almost pink complexion, with dark red markings on his shoulders and thighs, a well as the base of his tail. scales run from the base of his thighs to his hooves. He has digitigrade legs, with short spikes sprouting from his heels. He is lean and muscular, and twinkish in nature, reaching a rather short stature not often seen in the males of this world. He wears simple armor, in patterns of green and gold. On his wrists sit thick metal bracelets, which protect his arms from backlash from his whip. More often than not, he will wear no shirt at all, and is not a huge fan of anything that might cover his top half. He has a dark brown belt around the hem of his pants, on which he keeps his whip. He wears armored leggings that end where his heels start. Beneath that, he wears layered bracers over his shins. Personality Phiron acts almost exactly as you'd expect an incubus to act. He is flirty and overconfident, with a complete disregard for how people might feel about his advances. He is wise-cracking and not super serious about most situations, often having to be talked-down when he needs to pay attention to something. As an incubus, emotions and feelings have never really been his forte. He seems to know nothing about how differently people may react to the same thing. Be careful not to get on his bad side, however, as the sayaadi are known for their terrifying enjoyment of torture. Due to the nature of his species, it's almost self-fulfilling for him to be flirty and hypersexual. He often cracks inappropriate jokes and equally inappropriate times. He loves to get into people's heads, and see what makes them embarrassed or uncomfortable. He has an affinity for pet names, so much so that he'll often forget the persons real name in favor of the nickname he's given them. He tries his best not to be over-serious about most situations, finding people who act that way to be humorless and no fun. He has a fun-loving nature that he likes to keep up, even when things aren't going super well for him. However, should a situation arrive where he is required to take things seriously, he can do it pretty well, even to the point of sometimes being a little frightening. Sayaadi such as himself all have one major thing in common: they often don't deal with emotions. A sayaad survives by feeding off the sexual energy of partners they have intercourse with. However, spending more time with a partner outside of the sex, can result in the mental degradation, and later death of the partner. Thus, sayaadi refuse to form tight bonds, as they fear the loss should they get attached to a partner. Phiron is no different. He has a habit of ignoring his feelings, knowing what will happen if he were to truly love someone. Instead, he makes a habit of reminding himself and others that he is nothing but a slut, who's job is to sleep around and not stay tied down by love. He has a dark side as well, that people he likes don't often see. Sayaadi have a biological interest in torture and maiming, claiming victims and beating them down to within an inch of their lives. Technically, the pain their victims feel is another source of food, but Phiron is terrified of this part of him. He pushes it aside with his more light-hearted nature, hoping never to fall into the grotesque nature of his brethren. Background Phiron doesn't recall being born, or even being created if he was. All he remembers is existing, and existing in literal hell. While its unknown how long ago it was, it was hundreds and hundreds of years ago that he was a younger demon. Much like a lion cub born in a zoo, he had always existed in captivity. Long before he was alive, all the males of his species were suddenly decided to be the weaker link. They were overpowered, and forced into slave work by the females, doing the killing for them and delivering the food without getting any themselves, being builders, or bodyguards. Should one of them do something the females thought was unsatisfactory, they would be tortured and beaten, and killed as a lesson in what was expected of them. Phiron watched several friends and acquaintances leave his life in this way. He doesn't remember how long his life was just this, year after year, but it felt like an eternity. He couldn't really be depressed about it, for he didn't know how. However, one day, everything changed for him. A dispatch team from the Burning Legion visited his homeworld, searching for and increase in forces. A warlock from the team took and interest in Phiron, and offered to take him back to the Burning Legion with him, as summoning partner. Phiron's greed for self-preservation let him agree immediately, disregarding anyone he may leave behind. All of a sudden, life started to go extremely well for him. The warlock revealed himself to be Thezgan, a nathrezim warlock of the Burning Legion, and powerful summoner. For once in Phiron's life, someone truly cared for him, and wanted to help him succeed. The two became increasingly close, and Phiron became somewhat of a bodyguard, the jealousy common of his species fueling most of his protective instinct. He even became friends with a few of the other summoning creatures Thezgan had collected. Though he'd never be as close to them as he would be his new owner. Phiron was treated with a respect he'd never known before in his life. This went on for several years of fighting together and celebrating their partnership. Their confirmed kill rate started to surpass some of the better warriors of the Legion.Late into their adventures, Phiron began to notice a change in Thezgan. It was subtle at first, almost unnoticeable except for those who knew him well. One of those people just so happened to be Phiron. It started to get worse over time. Thezgan's skin began to reek green rather than it's usual red. His anger seemed to be more easily provoked, and his personality seemed to slowly deteriorate. Eventually, Phiron finally got up the courage to ask him what was wrong. Thezgan admitted that he had recently come into contact with fel magic, and was starting to become corrupted. At first he thought it was just an affliction that would eventually heal, but he later learned better. Thezgan knew what he had to do, but it was clear he couldn't let Phiron be hurt by his mistake. Thezgan begged the incubus to run away, leave him and never return. Phiron fought it at first, insisting he could help, but he prolonged the inevitable for too long. Thezgan attacked him, injuring one of his wings. Fearful and confused, Phiron finally gave in. Knowing nowhere else to go, he simply did as he was told. He didn't know where he was going, or even if he was going anywhere at all. Just that he was leaving, and he wasn't coming back. He could have been traveling for months, years, centuries, its unknown. It all blended together for him. He eventually became weary, starved and lost. He was certain he'd die like this, and eventually decided he should accept it. At least in death he wouldn't have to live with the loss of his best friend and savior. He had lost all hope in himself and would have just laid down and died, were it not for the traveling draenei who later discovered him. Malnourished, bloodied, and sleepless, he probably did not look very appealing. Figuring he wasn't in any place to harm them, the draenei took pity on him and nursed him back to health. At first he couldn't understand. Shouldn't the mortals of Azeroth hate him immediately? Why hadn't they killed him on sight. Originally he thought the draenei were simply good-hearted people like that. He later realized that wasn't fully the reason. That day they found him, he had unintentionally been using his own powerful allure to gain himself favor. The draenei wouldn't kill him, as he had charmed them instead. Phiron knew he didn't belong here, and that there was every chance he couldn't do this with every draenei on the ship. But something told him to stay. He eventually met the owner of a semi-secret bar deep within the Exodar. The owner offered him a position they couldn't get filled, and Phiron was sure he'd be perfect for the job. As he predicted, he was great at it, and the people at bar seemed to love him immediately. He did shows, private dances, the whole nine yards. He even made friends with a lot of the frequenters, who ended up being really cool and nice to him (which could be actually niceness or the fact that they were drunk and Phiron was good at sex, he wasn't sure). With as much fun as he had, and how much he truly did enjoy what he was doing, there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, reminding him he was living a lie. He always noticed the suspicious glares and the talk behind his back. It was ever-present, never seeming to leave him be even for a little bit. As much as he would lie to himself and deny it, he really didn't belong. Eventually he'd either have to leave, or he would be kicked out. Whichever would happen first. Relationships Thezgan Thezgan was the nathrezim warlock who rescued Phiron from his captivity on his home planet. Phiron became very attached to his new owner, an attachment that could almost be described as lover-like. Phiron seemed to be Thezgan's favorite summon, oftentimes he would summon the incubus just to have a travel partner when he was on journeys. Thezgan became corrupted with fel magic, and had to send Phiron away so as not to hurt him in his madness. The two have not seen each other since. Phiron's nickname for him was either 'red' or 'big red'. Evenlyn Evenlyn was the first member of the party Phiron met. He flirted with her at the bar where he was working, and the two eventually got to talking. They talked about each other's pasts, and Evenlyn's mission, for which Phiron offered his help. Evenlyn has become his go-to for support, as the rest of the party seems to not be his biggest fans. Nuraleen Immediately upon seeing Phiron for the first time, Nuraleen was afraid of him. And for good reason. Not often do you see your night elf friend randomly show up with a demon at her heels. A demon who, despite all odds, is not with the Burning Legion. She was suspicious of him, and worried about him joining them, and seems to continue that trend. Akto Akto seems to really deeply dislike Phiron. He was the first to question Evenlyn's decision to let him join, and express his distrust that Phiron is being truthful. At the moment they first met, Phiron was immediately disheartened about his decision, a little less confident that he will be accepted into the group. Akto is one draenei that doesn't want to succumb to Phiron's charm. Akto was the first person to be given one of Phiron's famous pet names. Phiron calls him 'captain'. Berb Phiron and Berb definitely got off on the wrong foot at their first meeting. He was rude and interrupting, and generally not super hospitable. While Phiron was a bit put off by him at first, Berb is the only other party member who hasn't openly expressed their dislike of him, so he feels there could be a spark there that could start at least an acquaintanceship. Trivia * Unbeknownst to his Player originally, Phiron's name shares a common theme: beginning with the letter P. Pete had no clue about this until Grace brought it up, and he realized a lot of his characters have P names. * Phiron has three different outfits so far. The first is his regular green and gold armor, the second is his strip-dancer costume, and the third is the spiked slave outfit he wore on his home planet. * In the first draft of his backstory, Thezgan was going to be evil instead of corrupted, but it was later decided that wasn't depressing enough. * Phiron's facial design is loosely based off a different character who is an incubus from regular demonic lore rather than World of Warcraft lore. * Phiron is a scorpio, a zodiac sign most famous for their sexual appetite.